pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI015: A Shipful of Shivers
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak |michars =Captain |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Tracey's Marill, Ash's Lapras, Misty's Staryu, Jessie's Arbok, James' Victreebel, Captain's Gastly, Captain's Haunter, Beedrill (flashback) |guest =Captain |local =Moro Island, Ghost Ship |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby Badge.png |major =James' Victreebel knows Razor Leaf. }} is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis The heroes go to a museum to see the 300-year-old trophy from Orange Island League. However, Team Rocket stole it and the heroes track them on an abandoned ship. During the search, Misty loses Togepi and they soon find it with Haunter and Gastly. Team Rocket appear to take the trophy they lost, but get knocked out. So, Haunter and Gastly use Meowth to tell the heroes the story of the trophy they guard and the League their master won. Episode Plot As the heroes continue riding Lapras, Ash sees his badges. Misty comments that they are unique, being based on seashells. Ash wonders how many does he need to get in the League. Tracey lets him know he needs two more, so Ash knows this will be easy to get. Misty and Tracey do not think so, as the next ones might be tougher, but Ash responds that he is a better trainer. They see an island and Tracey knows it is Moro Island. They decide to get in a Pokémon Center for the night. Ash contacts Prof. Oak and tell they are on Moro Island. Oak sees they are lucky and shows them newspapers, on which is stated archaeologists discovered a Pokémon Trophy of Orange Islands League, dating back over 300 years ago. Oak tells them it is in display of the Moro Island's Museum of Art, so the heroes decide to go there tomorrow. Team Rocket break into the museum and hush each other. They already imagine that what would they do with the trophy, but Meowth pounds James, as he'd display the trophy on TV series. Meowth thinks they should give it to the boss for a bonus, making Jessie and James overjoyed at that word. They arrive to the trophy display and James goes to get it, but Meowth stops him. Putting special glasses, Meowth sees security lasers, but sees a spot where it can be avoided. They release (slowly) the rope James is tied onto and James gets the trophy, then they run out of the museum for their success. James trips over a rock and while he and the trophy are fine, there is a mark shaped like him carrying the trophy in the ground. The heroes arrive to the museum and see many people at it. Officer Jenny tells them people broke in and stole the trophy. The heroes are disappointed they couldn't see the trophy. Suddenly, Ash nearly tripped something, which is a leg. Team Rocket wake up and comment they haven't partied like that in quite some time after the heist, making the gang hear what they said. The heroes know they have the trophy and chase them. They come into a boat, but Jessie and James are surprised to see they need to paddle, but go anyway. Ash sends Lapras and ride it to track them. Suddenly, a fog envelopes everyone, while Team Rocket go on an abandoned ship. They find themselves lucky, as James knows there is hard to find an abandoned ship. Hearing the word "abandoned", Team Rocket are frightened. They turn around and see a ghost. They run away and fall in a hole of a ship. The gang wanders and see the giant ship. The heroes see Team Rocket's paddle ship and know they came aboard the ship, so they have to get on it, much to Misty's unpleasantness. They think this is the ship where the trophy was found. Misty tells Ash that she has a feeling they are being watched. Suddenly, Misty evades a mast falling. In so doing, she dropped Togepi. Pikachu goes to get it, but Togepi falls in a hole. The heroes go in the hull of the ship to find it. Togepi wanders, while Team Rocket wander to get off the ship. Jessie tries to think where they are, but gets tapped. Jessie attacks James, but James explains he carries the trophy, while Meowth is not high to tap her. Jessie turns around and sees a ghost, then Team Rocket screams in fear. They attempt to run away, but James gets stopped by a ghost, who gets the trophy. Jessie and Meowth pull James for the trophy, but gets paralyzed when they get licked. James falls down and the ghosts take the trophy, while Togepi smiles at the ghosts' presence. Tracey sends Marill, who detects Togepi. Misty screams, but sees it was Togepi's shadow she was afraid of. She goes to get Togepi, but two ghosts stand in her way. Misty sends Staryu, who gets their blankets off, revealing them to be Haunter and Gastly. Haunter approaches Togepi, so Ash sends Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to stop it, but they see Haunter and Gastly play with Togepi. The heroes wonder why would they be on a ghost ship and see the trophy. They attempt to take it, but Gastly and Haunter block their path. Team Rocket appear and say it belongs to them, as they stole it. James sends Victreebel, who goes to bite Meowth. Jessie sends Arbok, who goes to attack the Ghost Pokémon. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf and Arbok goes to tackle, but both attacks pass through Haunter. Gastly uses Nightshade, causing Victreebel to faint. Haunter uses Confuse Ray, causing Arbok to attack Team Rocket. Haunter and Gastly take Meowth and say their words through him. Haunter and Gastly greet the heroes and tell they guarded the trophy for centuries. They tell their story and picture it before the heroes, showing them past. The ship was carrying goods through the islands. One day, the ship was going through a storm and sank. When people came to get the trophy, Gastly's and Haunter's Poké Balls opened and used their power to get the ship to the surface. The heroes are amazed by the story and know the captain was a great trainer. Haunter and Gastly picture the past. The captain used Gastly to lick Beedrill, then defeat it using Nightshade. The captain issued that anyone can challenge him. Ash goes to battle him, but the memory fades. Gastly and Haunter tell they cannot allow the trophy to be taken. The gang understands this, being amazed they are still guarding the spot. The Ghost Pokémon abandon Meowth's control. Meowth wakes Jessie and James up, wanting to get the trophy. Pikachu electrocutes them and Haunter blasts them off using Nightshade. The heroes are on Lapras and watch as Haunter and Gastly make the ship levitate. Ash promises to get a trophy like the captain's from the League. Debuts Move *Night Shade *Confuse Ray Item Escape Rope Trivia *The Orange League was founded over 300 years ago, given the existence of a trophy from that long ago. It is unknown how this compares to the other Leagues in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, etc. *Despite the ship sinking violently in a storm, the trophy and Gastly and Haunter's Poké Ball were still neatly arranged on the table when the divers found them. *Gastly and Haunter were shown to be kept within modern Poké Balls despite being from 300 years ago. However, Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest would show trainers such as Samuel Oak using primitive wooden-looking Poké Balls only 40 years ago, making the regular red/white Poké Balls a relatively recent invention. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Gastly Gallery The heroes ride Lapras OI015 2.jpg Ash sees his badges OI015 3.png The photo of the Pokémon trophy OI015 4.jpg Meowth notices the laser system OI015 5.jpg The gang spots a leg OI015 6.jpg Team Rocket are discovered OI015 7.jpg Team Rocket realize they are on an abandoned ship OI015 8.jpg A ghost appears OI015 9.jpg The heroes watch the ship OI015 10.jpg Jessie and Meowth pull James away from the ghost OI015 11.jpg The ghosts float before Togepi OI015 12.jpg Gastly and Haunter play with Togepi OI015 13.jpg Haunter and Gastly appear OI015 14.jpg Gastly evades Razor Leaf OI015 15.jpg Victreebel gets attacked by Nightshade OI015 16.jpg Haunter uses Meowth for communication OI015 17.jpg Captain and his Pokémon OI015 18.jpg Haunter's Nightshade OI015 19.jpg The ship departs away }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura